


Everything Is Perfect

by DreamingParadise14



Series: White Rose Oneshots [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Short Story, White Rose - Freeform, they have kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/pseuds/DreamingParadise14
Summary: A short, fluffy WR one-shot.





	Everything Is Perfect

Ruby loved the sound of her wife's voice, her singing had become one of her most favorite sounds in the world. She could listen for hours and never get tired of it, especially now that the tone of her voice had changed from one full of loneliness and sadness, to one laced with happiness and love. It made her singing all the more beautiful in Ruby's opinion.

She leaned against the wooden door, closing her eyes and listening to the melody drifting through the house. She knew if she walked into the kitchen, the singing would stop immediately and she would never know when she would have the chance to hear it again. Ruby understood why her wife was reluctant to sing, though, and she wouldn't push her to sing, despite desperately wanting to hear more of it.

Although her voice was beautiful, singing was not something Weiss had chosen for herself. At first, she'd found it to be a fun way to pass time, but once her family discovered that she could sing., she'd been forced into it, her father had wanted to use her talent for his own gain. She's sang so much that it'd hurt, leaving her barely able to even speak. Her father had not been too happy. . .

Because of that, it was rare for her to be found singing around the house with an audience, the only exception being their children. When their first baby was born, Weiss was often found singing her lullabies, expressing her love for the child through song. Ruby had recorded her one time, wanting to keep the memory so that she could go back and watch it whenever she wanted to. Weiss was aware, of course.

Ruby opened her eyes when the sound of footsteps approached the lounge where she was standing, she glanced to the hallway and raised a finger to her lips when her children came around the corner. The two exchanged a glance and Ruby smiled, gesturing towards the kitchen. With the kids silent, she quietly made her way towards her wife.

A smirk came to Ruby's lips when she peered around the corner, finding her wife standing at the sink washing dishes. She was humming now, which meant the slightest noise would alert her. Ruby stepped out from around the corner, "Since when does a CEO of a billion lien company wash her own dishes?" She asked with a slight laugh.

They didn't have any maids, leaving them to take care of housework all on their own. That was just fine, they actually found it rather relaxing, and Weiss loved it. It was still a humorous sight to see when you remembered how stuck-up, bitchy, and spoiled she used to be, and still could be.

The smirk grew when Weiss shrieked, fumbling with the plate in her hands before finding getting it safely set down. The woman spun around, a frown on her face as she briefly examined Ruby. She was checking her for injuries, considering she'd returned home from her last mission with a broken arm. Her aura could only do so much. She probably didn't look too good right now, either. . .

Ruby stepped back, "Okay, before you yell, I'm totally fine and-"

Weiss pushed herself away from the counter to approach Ruby and the younger woman sighed, preparing herself for yet another scolding that she'd become all too-

Her train of thought skid to a stop as Weiss leaned up to silence her with her lips, pulling her in for a kiss that made Ruby's heart soar with affection. She reluctantly pulled away, mindful of their children watching them, "I missed you too, my love." She smiled as Weiss settled for a hug, wrapping her arms around Ruby's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come with you these last few times. . ." Weiss whispered, locking eyes with her wife, "Work has become hectic, I'm surprised I actually managed to have today off. The kids were feeling neglected."

"That's alright," Ruby whispered back gently, "it's actually quite nice to be working alone." The smirk returned and Ruby pressed an affectionate kiss to the shorter woman's forehead, "I don't have somebody scolding me all the time, but I have to admit that it does get lonely when I'm on long missions." 

Her silver eyes glanced over to the kids and she smiled, "I've been thinking about only taking missions when required," the kids' eyes lit up at that, "you know, stay home with the kids when you're unable to?" Weiss huffed and Ruby laughed, "And to see you more often, of course!"

"Nice save." Weiss replied with the shadow of a smile, "I hate when you head out on hunts on your own." Her face fell and Ruby's chest tightened, "I worry about you, especially since you're so eager to throw yourself into the face of death. I never know when you're going to return home, or if you'll come home. . ."

Ruby grinned this time and pulled back, forcing herself not to _d'aww_ of cuteness when her wife released a whine of protest. She immediately reached up and cupped the woman's face, gently lifting her head so that her silver eyes met Weiss' light blue pair. "Hey," her voice was gentle as she spoke, "I'll always come back home to you, Snowpea. I love you." Weiss' eyes softened and a familiar lop-sided smile replaced her frown, causing Ruby's heart to skip a beat.

Before Weiss could reply, a voice spoke up and got their attention. The pair glanced over to their son, "Can we hug Mommy, too?" He asked as his older sister bouncing to his side with a grin that match his own hopeful, happy one. Ruby chuckled as Weiss broke away from her, grabbing the kids and dragging them over and into the hug.

"We love you, Mommy." The six-year old little girl grinned, sending another wave of affection through Ruby. "Well, I love you. Kirsi said he doesn't."

"I did not!" Kirsi wailed, "Mommy, don't listen to Celeste! I love you!"

Ruby laughed, "I love you too, little ones," she whispered, draping one arm around the twins and the other around her wife, "all of you." She smiled, receiving a thump in the forehead from Weiss, followed by another kiss.

"Ewww!"

Everything was perfect. 

"Wait, are you calling me little?!" Weiss suddenly snapped and Ruby fought back a giggle.

"Don't ruin this."


End file.
